100 Themes!
by Bloodiemondei
Summary: Creative Title, I know  SPAMANO. Do you want short, choppy small stories? Well, you got them. Light BL, to Heavy BL. T for Language.


**AN: Ah~ Hello good people! And welcome to this. . . story?  
**

Anywho, I got bored one day, and decided I'd write out 100 themes. . . And here we are! Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer (BECAUSE I ALWAY FORGET) :Not mine. I do not Hetalia, and, sadly, never will. -sigh-

* * *

**1. Life **

Antonio chuckled, smiling. Everything he had ever hoped in life was now his; An adorable lover, many friends, and plenty of tomatos.

**2. Youth**

Lovino let out a rare giggle, looking through a photo album of his younger days. Many were of himself, and his twin brother, and fellow country, Feliciano. But some were of Lovino and his hispanic lover together.

**3. Content**

Antonio smiled in contentment, and snuggled closer to the warm presence pressed against him.

"I l-love you, bastardo."

**4. Change**

Lovino shrugged his fifthly shirt off, replacing it with with a shirt much cleaner. Working with Antonio on picking tomato's was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

**5. Dreams**

Lovino found it increasingly difficult to pay attention to what the stupid brit was ranting about. Instead he found himself glancing at Antonio, who was lost in Dreamland.

**6. Pessimistic**

"Well, if Feliciano is so cute, why don't you fuck him instead of me, you bastardo!"

**7. Pirate**

Antonio smile cruelly, and stared at his latest victim. _Feeling_ eyes on him, the Italian prey squirmed in fear.

**8. Novel**

Lovino placed his book down on the nightstand, instead opting to cuddle with the Hispanic next to him. It wasn't that interesting anyway.

**9. Doom**

All was peaceful in the tiny restaurant. Lovino was with him, and they were sharing handmade pasta. Oh! And it was inexpensive.

But all of that went to shit once one of Antonio's ex-boyfriends stormed in.

**10. Garden**

Antonio stared at the dead vines, tears in his eyes. He'd spent so much time with his Lovi, he'd completely forgotten to tend to his garden.

**11. Sadness**

Lovino sobbed into his arm, chest heaving with each gasp. The short Italian felt cold hands grasp one of his own, whispering soothing words. Although the thought was sweet, nothing could stop the stabbing at heart. The girls hands couldn't replace Antonio's. No one's could.

**12. Confusion**

Lovino woke up with a start, shoving up off the mattress. Glancing around, staring at the once warm spot in the bed in confusion. Where had Antonio gone?

**13. Freedom**

"Gah! Put some clothes on!"

"But why? I always feel free with out them on!"

**14. Inevitable**

Lovino had tried everything. Writing, crying, hitting, and ranting. But it was no use. He was completely, hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with Antonio.

**15. Idle**

The Italian was still idly napping on the couch. So, he decided to go wake him up; By force.

**16. Vampires**

Once the cloak was on, the Spanish man clasped Lovino around to face the mirror. "You look like a vampire, Lovi!"

**17. Convention**

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a nerd, and I don't want to walk around, at some geeky convention and get sore feet!"

"Aw. . . "

**18. Role-playing**

Lovino was not happy. He was dressed as some stupid video game character, walking around some stupid convention, with stupid Antonio. And now his stupid feet were hurting!

**19. Skull**

Lovino struggled against his bonds, screaming into the cloth. He watched as the Captain's face turned into a malicious smile, as the empty skull rolled towards him.

**20. Pain**

Antonio hissed, bringing his finger to lips. Copper coated his tongue, and he scowled. "Lovi! Can you get a band-aid?"

**21. Joy**

Stepping back Lovino sighed blissfully. Of course, his first kiss had been perfect. After waving good bye to Antonio, he almost skipped to his front door.

**22. Time**

The long silence stretched on, for what seems like hours. Seconds ticked by, and two heart beats pumped uncontrollably. Thoughts halted, and time froze and words were finally spoken from the short Italian.

"G-get me some food."

**23. Warmth**

The hot liquid made it's way down Lovino's throat, following a slight burn. Sometimes, nights got a little chilly in the Spanish manor, so hot-coco was always handy.

**24. Voodoo**

Lovino stared at himself through Antonio's eyes; Literally. Maybe taking lessons from Arthur, wasn't his best idea.

**25. Insomnia**

Antonio slowly opened his eyes to see a young Lovino clutching the blankets.

"I can't sleep, bastardo."


End file.
